


Dog Eat Dog

by Ryudoowaru



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-12
Updated: 2004-10-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryudoowaru/pseuds/Ryudoowaru
Summary: tww100 Challenge #57: Joni Mitchell songs/lyrics





	Dog Eat Dog

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Dog Eat Dog**
     Fandom: The West Wing 
    Characters: Charlie, Josh 
    Rating: CHILD 
    Written for **tww100** Challenge #57: Joni Mitchell songs/lyrics 
     [Original LiveJournal post, with comments](http://www.livejournal.com/community/tww100/236665.html)

* * *

"Charlie," Josh said in disbelief, "you couldn't actually think --" 

"Josh, I grew up in a tough neighborhood. People talked fast, there wasn't a lot of time to catch the details." 

"But it doesn't make any _sense!_ " 

Charlie shrugged. "Didn't matter." 

"And you say you heard this on a _sports_ show?" 

"I like it. The guys are funny. The way they talk, they kinda remind me of you guys." 

"And they just happened -- " 

"You realize, Charlie, I can't _not_ tease you about this." 

"I stand by my conviction, Josh. So help me God, I thought it was 'a doggie-dog world.'" 


End file.
